


Connor and Tobi's Never Ending Playlists

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a playlist for Tobi.</p><p>It wasn’t. That would be pathetic and sad and totally not buddies. </p><p>It just happened to be a playlist that reminded him of times where Tobi and he were hanging out. Wait… Okay. That doesn’t sound any better than a playlist <i>for</i> Tobi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor and Tobi's Never Ending Playlists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [optimusfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/gifts), [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts), [sly_fck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/gifts), [freetodream5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetodream5/gifts).



It wasn’t a playlist for Tobi.

It wasn’t. That would be pathetic and sad and totally not buddies. 

It just happened to be a playlist that reminded him of times where Tobi and he were hanging out. Wait… Okay. That doesn’t sound any better than a playlist _for_ Tobi. 

What the fuck ever. 

Connor liked the music. It was baller, had great bass and it was nice to drive around to. If it had links to any other person on earth then it did but it wasn’t his freaking problem. 

The _problem_ was, unfortunately, he spent a lot of time in the car with Tobi. And Tobi was a jackass who hijacked his phone and messed with his music, which was not buddies. It was rude. 

“Why do you have a playlist called ‘Eight’?” 

Another problem was he needed to work on his creativity. 

“Naming playlists is hard,” he offered up, keeping his eyes on the road like a cop was following him. “I think you left one of your jersey’s on the floor again, picked the number.” 

It sounded valid enough, he figured. Tobi bought it at very least. He opened it though and smiled. “My number, must be good, right?” 

Connor was going to try surreptitiously change it but as soon as Drake started he could see he was defeated. Tobi was freaking weak for the random Canadian. Damn it. 

The unfortunate part of the drive to the rink was that it was long. Really. Really. Really. Long. And there was the part of him that was okay with that. He loved driving, after all, but then there was the part of him that was also getting slowly more and more anxious. 

They made it through Drake’s ‘Best I Ever Had’ with little problems, even went through ‘Rock Your Body’ by Justin Timberlake even though he got a little bit of a side eye from Tobi about how ‘old’ it was. It was possibly one of those things that he was could blow off but then ‘Drunk in Love’ came on and Tobi coughed. 

“What?” Connor said, trying to get around the topic as painlessly as possible. “Who doesn’t love Bey?” 

“This is… my playlist?” Tobi asked. 

Connor scoffed. “Just because it has your number on it doesn’t make it YOUR playlist, dumb fuck.” 

Tobi held up his hand. “We listened to Drake the first month we played together so much it got banned on the plane. ‘Rock Your Body’ was the stupid song you used to Karaoke at our place. ‘Drunk in Love’? Drunk at Shane’s Thanksgiving. Next is ‘3005’ which you wouldn’t take out of your car for a month.” 

“Just a freaking coincidence,” Connor said, though his stupid pale Irish skin was betraying him. He could feel the pink rising. He turned the music up on his steering wheel, Tobi didn’t intrude. Even when it went on to play Nicki Minaj, Fetty Wap and a few others that had pretty much direct correlation to their … friendship. 

He had never been more thankful to see Gila River Arena in his entire life. He might even kiss the freaking ice as soon as he got down there. 

* 

After the game it seemed like Tobi had let it go, and the playlist they listened to on the way out was one he entitled, “Baller”. It was, intensely, baller, and he was pretty freaking proud of it. He should go back to just naming each of his playlists off the first song. It was, essentially, safer. 

They blasted it the whole way home and it was just enough to keep him from going crazy. Tobi was pretty quiet. Though, the music _was_ loud and they had lost pretty nasty. It meant extra practice in the morning, or at least “highly recommended extra practice.” When it came to having Shane Doan as a captain that meant you were going to be there. Early.

He parked and grabbed his phone off the charger, planning his excuses to escape to his room. Instead he was halfway to the door when Tobi stopped him. 

“I want a beer float. You down?” 

Tobi was usually the more responsible of the two of them. And a beer float was not responsible in the least. But you know, Connor wasn’t going to fight it. 

“Do we have the right type of beer?” 

Tobi nodded and added. “I got ice cream yesterday.” 

Connor grinned. “Living dangerously Rieder, and I like it.” 

Tobi rolled his eyes but grinned nevertheless. They made their way into the house and into the kitchen. Connor was disappointed but not shocked to find that the ‘ice cream’ that Tobi had gotten was more frozen yogurt low calorie shit, but whatever. The ice cream was just the frosting on the beer float, not the really important part. 

As Connor made the floats, he watched Tobi go back into his room to theoretically grab his sleep gear. He was a little annoyed he was left to do the heavy lifting while Tobs got into his freaking PJs, but then he returned still in his down clothes. He had his huge as hell iPod from forever ago in his hand and he was fidgeting with it as he stood there. 

“You know,” Connor said, just to break the tension of the room. “You are the only guy I know who has an iPhone AND an iPod. Seriously dude, you can even transfer your music from that POS to the actual computer.” 

Tobi gave him a glare. This was an old fight, rehashed a million times. Tobi liked having both. It gave him a back up and something about long plane rides but whatever. Connor would chirp him forever if he wanted to. 

Connor put the two floats on the table across from each other and they took their usual seats. Tobi pushed the iPod over to Connor and Connor looked at it. 

“What?” 

“Look at the playlists,” Tobi said, voice so exasperated it was kind of cute. Man Connor was fucked up, thinking exasperated was endearing. And thinking of someone in terms of ‘cute’ and ‘endearing’. 

He opened the playlists, though it took him a moment to remember how the whole wheel thing worked. He over exaggerated it just to get to Tobi, but Tobi had his eyes focused on the stupid iPod. Most of it was in German, which was understandable, only not in the way that Connor could _understand it_. 

A few down though was one labeled, ‘ _CM Punk_ ’. 

“WWE fan?” he said, tilting his head. 

“I know the meaning of subtle, _Murphy_ ,” Tobi said, but it was mostly matter of fact. “Open it.” 

The first song was ‘Rock Your Body’ by Justin Timberlake. Connor laughed. The rest was a mix of songs, Drake and Kanye and… 

“Bonita Applebaum?” 

Tobi looked away and blushed. “Shut up.” 

“You made fun of Justin, that was at least when we were ALIVE,” Connor pointed out. 

“You know all the words to that song,” Tobi said and when Connor lifted an eyebrow Tobi shrugged. “New Year’s Eve.” 

Oh, yeah. That wasn’t the clearest night of his life. He remembered bits and pieces. But he did know that song. He paused though, thinking back through all the songs. 

“This is… my playlist.” 

But it wasn’t a question. Tobi was showing him it for a reason. 

“You made a playlist about ME?” he asked, regardless of need. Tobi looked at him and slowly nodded. 

Connor kept scrolling, playing around with the playlist in a state of giddiness. He might’ve giggled, but seriously, it was only Tobi around and he doubted that he had any stones to cast. 

“Dude… You have Dashboard Confessional on this,” he said, his hands shaking and then he was just laughing. “You have it bad, you nerd.” 

He looked up just in time to see Tobi had gotten up, crossed the table and he kissed him like he meant it. He inhaled awkwardly, but then when he caught up with the whole ‘kissing thing’ he changed it. He pushed himself up, getting some leverage. 

He stood up and caught Tobi around his center, inhaling deeply and trying his best to not over do this. Connor had spent the better part of a … well… too long to admit to… imagining making out with Tobi. He wasn’t going to let himself freak him out by going overboard. 

Tobi, though, didn’t seem to care about that part. He pushed Connor up against the nearest wall and kissed him harder. Not that Connor would admit to it, but the aggression was kind of nice. The sheer fact that he was being pressed against a wall by Tobi and not in a kidding way. He could definitely be okay with that. 

But he _could_ give as good as he got. He pushed at Tobi’s shoulders and Tobi moved slightly but pushed forward, seemingly annoyed by the fact that Connor was trying to break lip contact. He licked at Connor’s lower lip, which was dirty fucking pool but whatever. 

“What? What do you want?” Tobi said, pulling just back enough to give Connor room to breathe. 

Connor rolled his eyes. “If you want a list, we can get to that. But now? Bed, Tobias. BED.” 

Tobi’s eyes went a little hazy and then a small smile played across his lips. “Sounds good.” 

* 

Later (much much later, Connor would boast), they lay in the afterglow, Connor looking at the ceiling and Tobi curled up facing halfway away from him with his eyes half closed and the blanket wrapped mostly around him. Connor was pretty sure that he was going to have to make sure there were two blankets on the bed in the near future and he was absolutely sure he was okay with that. 

“Hey,” Connor poked at Tobi. “Hey, Tobs.” 

“Sleep, Murps. I’m trying to sleep,” Tobi said, his accent going thick with sleep. If there was going to be a catalogue of things he could add to his ‘endearing’ list, that would be one of them. 

Connor poked at him again and whined a little. “The beer floats, dude. They must’ve melted.” 

Tobi’s eyes opened completely. “That’s what you are thinking about?” 

“I think we earned the calories,” Connor winked at him. 

“Tomorrow night,” Tobi said and dug his head into the crook of Connor’s neck. 

Connor knew he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon but he smiled and closed his eyes. 

He was okay with tomorrow.

He was also not renaming that playlist ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written kind of off a prompt from optimusfine. <3 
> 
> Thank you for the spag-ing it LuciFern. 
> 
> Sorry for the tooth-rotting sugar sap.!


End file.
